Harry The Hufflepuff
by Jessica Black1
Summary: Harry Potter finds out the truth of who he is and Where he came from before he begins his first year. He is also taken from The Dursleys, by his paternal GrandParents, He finds out about his Inheritance and more!
1. Chapter 1

Harry The Hufflepuff 

Authors Note: Another AU First year fic, Only this one is with Harry in Hufflepuff. This will be a crossover with Power Rangers, It takes place after the Peace Conference in Switzerland

Summary: Harry Potter finds out the truth of who he is and Where he came from before he begins his first year. He is also taken from The Dursleys, by his paternal GrandParents, He finds out about his Inheritance and more!

"" spoken word

_Thoughts _

**_important documents_**

Telepathy

$$ Parseltongue

&&Gryffintongue

Badgertongue

// Raventongue

DC: Harry Potter Characters, Places, Things, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, I obviously make no money off of this. The Power Rangers Characters belong to Disney/Saban

Harry Potter sat alone, and hungry in his closet, his mind was still on the incident at the zoo yesterday _'I don't understand how I did it, it was like magic, but Magic doesn't exist right'_ Harry thought glumly.

Harry Potter wasn't your average boy, what makes him different you may ask? Well for one Harry's Parents died when he was a baby. For two Strange things always occured, Like apparating onto the school roof when he was chased by his cousin's gang, he made glass disappear at the zoo, He talked to a snake. and three he never knew the love a parent could feel for a child, or at least for as long as he could remember

While Harry was pondering what happened at the zoo yesterday, a sleek silver Mercedes was approaching Privet Drive, The Passengers were what one would call a handsome middleaged couple. Both wore Designer Label Muggle clothing, The male was 6" tall, and had Black messy hair that would never be tamed, and deep chocolate eyes, he had an extremely muscular build, and had an air of authority about him.

The Female was about 5'2" tall, had chestnut brown hair, that when down, would flow down her back in waves. She had Crystal blue eyes, that seemed to be able to see into a persons mind, She was a shrewd woman, who didn't trust easily, but when she did, she would move Hades and back for them.

"Tell me again Helga Why are we going the Muggle way?" Godric said in a deep voice as he steered the car up to Privet Drive.

"Godric darling, we want to get the Muggles to give our grandson up without a fight, Hence the Muggle clothing, and the fancy Car, besides you were itching to take her out for a ride, admit it love" Helga said in a melodic voice, amusement clearly evident in her eyes.

"Ok so I did want to take her out, I just bought her, and with Board meetings, Horcrux hunting, Ministry hounding, I just didn't have time to" Godric said in a tone that had a slight whine to it.

Helga just shook her head in mirth. "Only you Godric complain about going on a quest, after complaining about not having quests to go on, Oh here it is, Plain don't you think?" Helga said the last part in a tone laden with disgust.

Godric nodded in agreement as he pulled into #4 Privet Drive. The normal Residents of Privet Drive crowded around the Mercedes as it pulled up. There were loud, baffled murmurs as Godric got out of the Driverside door, walked to the backseat and pulled out his briefcase. While he was doing that, Helga got out of her side, and smoothed down her Golden Silk pantsuit.

They both observed the muggles with amused detachment, before striding towards the door that just opened revealing a tall, thin, horsefaced woman who didn't look to pleased with the spectacle going on in her driveway. "Petunia Dursley I Presume?" Helga asked in a crisp business tone.

"Yes, I was expecting you please come in" Petunia said in a tone that clearly stated that she wished otherwise.

Godric and Helga waltzed in with a well-practiced grace that most people only dream of having. "I am Helga Potter, this is my husband Godric, We are here to settle the errors in James and Lily Potters Will" Helga stated after Godric and her were shone to the Family room, where there was a tea set waiting for them.

"Please have a seat" Petunia said in a barely polite tone of voice. After everyone was seated Petunia spoke up.

"I wasn't aware there was a Will for them?" Petunia asked her interest now peaked.

"Most people don't, It was misplaced at Gringotts, thats our wizarding Bank, needless to say the goblins aren't to pleased" Godric replied a glint in his eyes

"Goblins?" Petunia squeeked out.

"Yes they own the bank, anyways the Person who misplaced it was Dumbledore, he then paid off High Officials at our Ministry, to not look into it" Helga said then shot her husband a look that clearly said 'Play Nice' #Godric! Quit being Counter Productive!# Helga mentally scolded her husband #It's fun! besides I sense our Grandson nearby# Godric replied.

"Dumbledore? The Headmaster of **that** school that my sister went to?" Petunia asked.

"yes, anyways down to business, Godric the Papers" Helga fairly barked out to Godric.

Godric got the hint and opened the briefcase and pulled out several papers and handed them to Helga. Helga quickly leafed through them then pulled out the Wills and handed them to Petunia.

_**The Last Will and Testament of James Harold Potter** _

_I James Harold Potter being of Sound mind and body, do hereby make the following Provisions: _

_1. In the case of My untimely demise, custody of my son and Heir shall go to the following people in this order: _

_1a. My wife Lily Potter _

_1b. Sirius Black _

_1c. My parents Godric and Helga Potter _

_1d. Remus Lupin _

_1e. Frank and Alice Longbottom _

_1f. Minerva McGonagall _

_1g. Amelia Bones _

_1h. If neither of these families or individuals can or will take him in, Then Harry should go to Petunia Evans Dursley. _

_2. A provision of 50,000 pounds (500,000 Galleons) annually to the caretaker of my heir to pay for taking him into their home, and for food, water and shelter. _

_3. Harry's Magickal Guardians are Godric and Helga Potter, Who are also the Executors of my estate, and are charged to oversee that this will is handled properly. _

_4. Just before Harry is to go to Hogwarts, he is to go down to the family vaults and choose his Familiar, Weapon, and pickup his magickal maturation Pottion, Talent Revelator Potion, and Power Revealer Potion. At Fifteen Harry should begin training in running the estates, and at Seventeen shall take his place on the board of directors. _

_5. Here are a list of Businesses that Harry Owns, or has Majority stock in: _

_5a. Honeydukes (50) _

_5b. Magickal Menagerie (40) _

_5c. Borgins and Burkes (45) _

_5d. Quins Apothacary (25) _

_5e. Hogwarts (50) _

_5f. he Has five seats on the Wizengamet _

Petunia's eyes bugged out as she read the long list of businesses

_6. A list of the Estates, and status (Potter/Gryffindor/Hufflepuff) _

_6a. Godric's Hollow (currently being rebuilt) _

_6b. Most Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff (Liveable condition) _

_6c. Gryffindor Castle (Current Home, Ancestral Seat), the list went on and on. _

_Witnesses, Albus Dumbledore, Helga Hufflepuff Gryffindor Potter, Godric Gryffindor Potter._

"that is alot of provisions" Petunia noted then handed James's Will back to Helga, Then with trembling hands picked up her sisters will.

_**The Last Will and Testament of Lily Elizabeth Evans Potter** _

_In the case of My untimely demise, custody of my son and Heir shall go to the following people in this order: _

_1a. My Husband James Potter _

_1b. Sirius Black _

_1c. Godric and Helga Potter _

_1d. Remus Lupin _

_1e. Frank and Alice Longbottom _

_1f. Minerva McGonagall _

_1g. Amelia Bones _

_1h. If neither of these families or individuals can or will take him in, Then Harry should go to Petunia Evans Dursley. _

_2.It turns out that I am a descendent from a child of an affair between Rowena RavenClaw and Salazar Slytherin, Yes that means that Harry is the Heir of Hogwarts. _

_3. A provision of 50,000 pounds (500,000 Galleons) annually to the caretaker of my heir to pay for taking him into their home, and for food, water and shelter. _

_4. Harry's Magickal Guardians are Godric and Helga Potter, Who are also the Executors of my estate, and are charged to oversee that this will is handled properly. _

_5. _

_5. Here are a list of Businesses that Harry Owns, or has Majority stock in: _

_5a. Hogwarts (100)_

Petunia handed the will back to Helga and bit back a sob. Feeling some pity towards Petunia, Helga waited a few moments before continuing.

"Now onto the next part of Business" Helga said as she leafed through the papers and handed a few to Petunia.

"Those are Custody Papers, Signing them will transfer custody from you to us, They will automatically be filed in the Ministry" Helga answered the unasked question in Petunia's eyes.

"What about Dumbledore, Will he exact vengeance on us" Petunia asked after she signed the papers and handed them over to Godric and Helga. #she has a point the wards will drop once Harry leaves# Helga said telepathically to Godric #We'll give her the money she should have had raising Harry# Godric replied in a long suffering tone.

Godric took out his bank draft book and made out a check for 500,000 pounds, signed it than handed it to Petunia. "Here is the back money for Harry's upkeep from the past nine years, plus this years, use it to move your family someplace nice."

Blinking back more tears Petunia got up, and went over to the cupboard, unlocked it and came back into the room with a malnourished looking mini version of James with Lily's eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, Helga sensed a familiar Dark Aura emminating from it.#looks like we found one of the three horcruxes that were missing# Godric sent telepathically, he too had noticed it. He looked at us with a bit of nervousness and curiosity warring in his too large green eyes. Helga's heart melted at the sight of him. Godric and Helga stood up. "Harry these are your paternal Grandparents Godric and Helga Potter"

Harry took a cautious step forward "Hi I'm Harry, I can do strange things" Harry said softly as if fearing that they would hate him for being a freak. Helga felt Anger towards the people who have mistreated him instead of raising him, biting back the anger, Helga slowly walked over to him, and carefully placed her hands on his shoulders.

Harry tried not to jerk away from the physical contact. "Godric and I can do weird and wonderful things too. In fact Godric and I would like to be your legal guardians from now on is that alright with you?" Helga asked in a soft and reassuring voice, that worked in getting Harry to relax.

"I don't have to live here anymore?" Harry asked with hope shining in his eyes. "No Harry you don't, go pack whatever you want to bring with you" Godric replied

"I don't have anything I want to bring with me" Harry said, Helga placed the Papers back inside the briefcase, and then Godric, Helga, and Harry walked out the front door.

**ELSEWHERE**

In a large circular office several Detectors gave a loud clanging noise before being silenced permanently. A certain headmaster barely paid it any heed as he continued working on his paperwork.

**BACK WITH GODRIC, HELGA, AND HARRY **

Harry paused when they got to the Mercedes, Helga paused and turned to Harry "What's wrong sweetie" Helga asked. "I might get it dirty" Harry said softly. "Well if thats the case I know a few cleaning spells that will clean it right up, but for now get in" Helga said before going over to the passenger side and getting in.

Harry quickly opened his door and got in. He looked around in awe at the back seat, the interior of the car looked bigger than the exterior!. "buckle up Harry" Godric said before starting the car. Harry quickly complied.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, then Harry's stomach decided to announce its presence. "Hungry Harry?" Helga asked with more than a hint of amusement in her voice. Godric pulled into the parking lot of the nearest McDonalds. They all got out and entered the restaurant, after filling Harry's stomach with as much food as he could handle, they exited the Restaurant.

After entering the car, and buckling up, They continued on towards their destination. Harry felt sleepy after that big meal and curled up as much as the seatbelt would allow and fell asleep. after an hour of driving in silence Helga looked in the back seat and bit back a smile at how cute Harry looked. Her cell phone began ringing, Helga took it out of her bag, and smiled as she saw her Grandson Jason's name on the Caller I.D "Hi Sweetie" Helga answered Then said to Godric "I'ts Jason" Helga then put it on Speaker phone. "Hi Grandma, and Grandpa" Jason said in his nice and rich Baritone voice. "Don't call me grandma it makes me feel old" Helga griped good naturedly. "How are you Jason, How was the Peace Conference" Godric asked his other Grandson.

"I'm good, The Conference was a bust, no one could agree on anything" Jason answered with some annoyance at not being able to help make World Peace a possibility.

"That is to be expected I'm afraid, The important thing was that you tried" Helga said in a sympathetic tone.

"I was wondering if a couple friends and I could stay with you guys for a while?" Jason asked

#Wonder why he wants to stay with us# Helga said telepathically to her husband #We are almost home anyways# Godric answered

"Does your Parents know about this" Godric asked.

"They are joining group tour of wizarding and muggle Europe for two years, it was they're idea, Is it ok?" Jason asked kind of nervous

"Of course it's ok, just wish your parents would have asked first" Godric answered.

"Where are your parents at right now?" Helga asked, Harry woke up at this point. "It wasn't a dream" Harry said in an excited voice.

"We are all here at Gryffindor castle along with Professor McGonagull, and young girl named Hermione Granger, Who was that?" Jason asked.

"That is Harry Potter, Your late Uncle James's son" Helga answered with a sad sniffle.

"We are pulling in now, we will continue the conversation later" Godric said.

Helga turned off the cell phone as they entered two huge wrought Iron gates with a huge G in the middle, and a Badger being cradled by a large Gryphon, and a Scarlet Pheonix Soaring over them. Harry had a look of pure awe on his face. They passed the gates and onto a large circular driveway, surrounded on either side by lush gardens. at the end of the driveway was a modest sized castle. beyond the castle was a strange field with three hoops on each end, on the right side. And on the left side was a large forest.

After they pulled up in front of the house and got out, a dignified looking squid in a Scarlet and gold uniform came out. "Welcome back Master and Mistress, I take it he is young Master Potter" The man said in a dignified voice.

"Thanks Steven, which room are our unexpected guests in" Godric asked as he snapped his fingers and a Houseelf appeared.

"What can Mipsy gets for you sirs and madam" The elf said in a hyperactive voice. "Please park my car in the garage, then put my Briefcase in my personal study" Godric said as he handed his keys to the Houseelf.

Meanwhile Steven answered Helga "They are in the sitting room off the foyer, I have taken the liberty of preparing tea and light snacks for the guests" Steven said before he went back to his duties.

They stepped inside the castle "Wow" Harry said as he drank in the Grand yet touchable environment. The Great Hall was Large and airy, The walls were a deep Burgundy Red, along the walls were moving portraits who we're talking amongst themselves and pointing at Harry, Along the walls we're doors that led to various rooms, at the end of the Hall was a large staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry The Hufflepuff Part Two 

AN: well here is the next chapter, Thanks everyone for your reviews. I don't know yet if I'll have Harry/Hermione together or not. We will see as the story writes itself.

"" spoken word

_Thoughts _

**_important documents_**

(#)(#) Telepathy

$$ Parseltongue

&&Gryffintongue

()() Badgertongue

// Raventongue

Summary: Harry Potter finds out the truth of who he is and Where he came from before he begins his first year. He is also taken from The Dursleys, by his paternal GrandParents, He finds out about his Inheritance and more!

D/C: I do not own Power Rangers, Harry Potter, or Any other Shows,Books, etc. That I may or may not Crossover with. I only own what I create, oh yes and I do not make money off of this.

As they were reaching the room off the Foyer, they heard a loud commotion coming from within it. Harry looked up at Helga with a fearful look on his face. "It's ok, happens quite a bit" Helga said with a soft smile at him.

Helga then marched over to the doors and opened them, to see a scene full of chaos. Hermione, her charge Jessica Black, and Jason screaming at each other about Jessica,and Hermione having Power Coins, Trini and Zach looking on in Bewilderment, Prof. McGonagall trying and failing to Diffuse the situation, and Trini,Zach, and Jason's parents looked shocked about something.

Sighing in resignation Helga, followed by Godric and Harry walked in, and over to where Zach and Trini were. "Alright what happened?" Helga fairly barked at them.

"We were all sitting down eating the snacks that Steven brought us, making small talk, When That girl" here Trini pointed to Jessica "came in talking out loud about having more strange dreams,and why her power coin was acting weird" Trini finished. "Thats when Jason and Hermione, and the brunette, started having an argument about where they got they're Power coins" Zach finished for Trini.

Another Brunette poked her head through the door "Oh Helga you are back can you get them to shut up, some of us have studying to do" Sam McCall said peevishly "I'll try dear" Helga said Sam walked in deciding to see what was going on.

Meanwhile Godric shot sparks into the air, effectively getting everyone's attention. "Alright back to your corners!" Godric roared. looking sheepish, and sending 'It isn't over yet' looks at each other, Jessica and Hermione moved to one side of the room, Jason went back over to his friends, and sat down with a stormy look on his face. Harry nervously sat down on a loveseat where Sam was sitting.

"Hi I'm Sam, don't worry I won't bite" Sam said with a soft smile at him, he gave her a shy smile in return. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said then looked up at the loud gasps everyone let out when they heard his name.

"Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked "No Harry, It is a long story, which I'll explain when we are alone." Helga said.

"May I have everyones vow not to blab to anyone what is about to be revealed, on pain of losing they're magic" Everyone swore a wizards Oath after it was explained to Harry. After that was done, Helga turned to the Ex - Rangers.

" Here's the Cliff's notes version, Zordon and Alpha and Godrics, mine, yours and Jessica's past selves go back thousands of years to when They first came to earth." Helga said going into lecture mode. Hermione walked over next to Harry and Sam and sat down, followed by Jessica. Hermione, Jessica, Sam, and Trini had eager looks on their faces.

"Back then Helga and I were known as Zeus and Hera back then.." Godric started "that was back when we had marital problems, to put it mildly.." Helga took up the slack. "I'll say he fathered half the Pantheon" Zach interrupted, earning a sharp elbow to the ribs from Trini, glares from McGonagull, Jessica, Hermione, Trini, the parents, and amused giggles from Sam.

"After a particularly nasty argument, I stormed off of Mt. Olympus, and went to a relatively uninhabited continent, where I knew he wouldn't find me. While I was looking for shelter, I saw what looked like a comet streaking across the sky" Here Helga paused to fix herself a cup of tea and walked over to a vacated spot on the couch by Minerva.

Godric also fixed himself a cup of tea and sat down next to his wife. "My curiosity peaked, I teleported to where the streak ended and found myself face to face, with a young looking Alien, and a strange robotic looking being, and saw a strange looking Pod." Helga said.

"I was waiting for my wife to use her powers and followed her to her present location, and saw the same thing she did. after we introduced ourselves we learned about Eltar, Zed, Rita, and every other known baddy at that point in time. Most of what you sea in the Power Chamber, The Power Chamber, The Zords, pretty much everything is owed to her" Godric said the last part of his monologue was filled with pride for his wife. Helga had a pleased yet embarrassed look on her face.

"I admit the ideas were mine, but the technology was they'res, anyways, after everything was finished, Zordon gave us the prototypes of the Power coins,Zords, and allowed us access to the chamber incase we ever needed to visit, or needed some of there technology. Which I protested at first, but then he said that it doesn't hurt to have backups in case it is needed. Seeing as I was beaten by logic, I had no choice but to accept. I've been tinkering since then, and the last time I saw them was 1,000 years ago." Helga said then took a sip of her tea.

Jason sat in silence, for a moment just pondering what was being said, before speaking the thoughts on his, Trini, and Zach's minds. "How come Zordon never mentioned this, How come they have coins?" Jason asked bewildered.

"Zordon, Alpha, Zeus and I agreed that it would be best, Zed, Rita, and the rest of the bad guys never find out, to pull that off, If ever either of us forms a team, that only under the direst of circumstances should the other teams existance be made known to each other. As to why they have Power Coins, well I sensed that they have the potential to be rangers, so does Miss McCall, and Harry, who both have yet to take the journey to Phaedos for the great power".

After that, everyone sat in silence mentally digesting what has been revealed to them. The three ex-rangers shared a look which said clearly to each other that they will discuss these events later.

"now then when are you guys due to join your tour group?" Helga asked the three sets of parents. "In an hour, we signed their transfer papers, and temporary gaurdianship papers over to you so we will be going now" Janice her daughter answered before the parents got up and said goodbye to they're children, then apparated away to join their group.

As Minerva gathered the papers up and got up to leave Helga stopped her. "Can you see if Poppy is available to give Harry a check-up, I doubt the Dursleys" Helga spat the name in disgust "ever bothered to have him undergo regular checkups" Helga asked the formiddable lady. "I'm still here you know" Harry piped up finally sensing that he can trust these people.

"I'm Hermione Granger, I usually wind up spending the holidays with them" Hermione The bushy haired brunette sitting next to him said.

"I am sure she will, Why is Harry with you anyways, Albus wants him with the Dursleys". Godric stood then summoned the wills over to him, and then handed them to her.

After reading the wills, and handing back to Godric, a look of cold fury entered Minerva's eyes "I knew something was wrong, I knew that they were not fit to raise him!" Minerva ranted looking very much like a riled up Lioness.

"Minerva do not let on to him that you know, I will deal with him in due time" Helga said in a firm, crisp tone. Taking a deep breath Minerva calmed down, then turned to the stunned students. Jessica and Sam sent amused looks at eachother, it wasn't every day that you would see The Deputy Headmistress lose her cool like that.

"I apologise for my behavior, I must be off, Helga whatever you have planned keep me posted I'll keep an eye on things at school and let you know what's going on there." Minerva said before flooing back to her office at Hogwarts.

"Ok Sam, Hermione please show Jason, Trini, and Zach to the rooms in the family wing, Jessica I'll discuss your problem later." Helga said getting the hint Hermione and Sam got up and led the way to the guest rooms, Jessica followed after them.

After the other kids left the room Helga and Godric turned to Harry, they handed him the wills and waited for him to finish them. Harry was shocked and a little angry at them for waiting so long, seeing he was about to scream Helga rushed in to explain.

"The reason why we didn't rescue you sooner, is because we were busy searching for Voldemort's horcruxes, which are pieces of his soul which he placed into objects, after particularly important murders. It would have been dangerous to have you with us during this time, we only found four of the seven Horcruxes." Helga explained.

"Who is Voldemort, What going on here?" Harry asked. Helga and Godric took turns explaining to Harry everything that they knew about, Voldemort, the Prophecy, their theory about his scar being a Horcrux, Dumbledore's manipulations, why he needs to get a check up, and to speak to a Ministry official about how he was treated.

"Wow That is alot of information, I'm still angry though, but I understand, thank you for being honest with me" Harry said then bit back a tired yawn.

"It's understandable that you are angry with us, The girls and I will be taking shopping for clothes tomorrow" Helga said with a smirk. Godric groaned, having a feeling that he, and the boys will be holding all the bags. Harry looked at him puzzled. "We might as well show you to your room so you can get some rest, dinner will be in a couple hours." Godric said as he led them from the room, then up the staircase, to the second floor then took a right and entered the Family wing.

"The room on the last room on the right is yours, It is relatively undecorated so you can have it how you want it" Helga said then entered the Master Suite that she shared with husband.

Harry started to grin as he practically skipped down the Hallway to his room, "wheres the fire little man" Harry stopped, startled as he turned to the three teenagers who all had amused looks on their faces. "Sorry, never had my own room" Harry said softly the three exchanged wary glances. "I'm Trini Kwan, The Lunkhead who spoke is Zach Taylor, And that is Jason Scott who is apparently your cousin" Trini introduced them seeing as she was the only one who remembered they had manners.

"Nice to meet you, I'm going to find see my room" Harry rushed to get out before racing off to his room.

Harry was amazed when he entered his room it was HUGE, In the middle of the room was a large Four poster bed with Gold and Onyx Hangings, to match the comforter and pillows. To the left there was a huge fireplace roaring merrily away, with a gold Wingback chair and Ottoman in front of it, to Right the wall was lined with empty Bookshelves, to the South by the door to the Hallway was a Desk with a computer, with a phoneline hooked up to the wall. To the north There were two Doors, which he opened, one led to a spacious, walk in closet which was empty, and the other led to a Large Bathroom, done in Gold and Black colors. There was a Large tub, and a seperate Shower stall, The Towel cabinet was filled with Large fluffy Gold coloured towels with a Black badger monogrammed on it. He opened the other cabinets and saw them filled with various Toilletry items.

After gawking at the room he went back into his room and decided to take a small nap.

MEANWHILE

Helga and Godric, were in their Suite going over what they plan to do next. "Ok getting McGonagall on our side was an unexpected bonus" Helga mused from her desk where she was writing a letter to Amelia Bones.

"Yes which will work in our favor, in the off chance that Harry gets into Gryffindor, like countless other Potter men before him, She can keep the old coots influence on him to a minimum" Godric answered from his desk that was across the study from hers.

"mmmhmm.. There! Done!" Helga replied as she put her quill down and examined her handiwork.

_Dear Madam Bones, _

_I have recently attained custody of my grandson from the Dursleys. Unfortunately I have reason to believe that there was a huge mixup, thanks to a certain Bumblebee, Is it possible for you to come over sometime around noon tomorrow, to help clear the situation. _

_Sincerely, Helga Hufflepuff,Gryffindor, Potter_

After sealing the parchment, she walked over to her black and gold owl "Trixie take this to Madam Amelia Bones, director of MLE, at the Minestry ok?" Helga spoke softly to her owl, as she attached the parchment to Trixie, Trixie affectionately nipped at her finger, before taking off out the window.

"I have a feeling Harry will be in Hufflepuff" Helga quipped sending her husband a teasing look. "I say he will be a Gryffindor, 10 to 1 says he will" Godric quipped back, he loved moments like these where they can relax and tease each other. "alright if Harry goes to my house you will be my willing slave for a month" Helga said with a wicked grin, imagining what she could get the proud man to do.

"And what If I win?" Godric said with an echoing grin "If you win I will be your slave for a month" Helga said as she went over to her husband and sat down on his lap, feeling the evidence of her affect on him she gave a wicked grin "Lets seal the pact with a kiss shall we?" Godric said with a husky tone that sent shivers down her spine, before taking her lips in a hungry kiss.

MEANWHILE

Jason, Zach, and Trini were sitting around the fireplace in Jason's room, which looked the same as Harry's accept the color scheme was Red and Gold. Zach and Trini were sharing one couch sitting as close to eachother as they could without actually touching. Jason sat on the opposite couch gazing absently into the flames.

_What is with these dreams I keep having, was I really a ..god ..in my past life, and was I connected to that pretty brunette who accidentally spilled the beans earlier_ his mind still awhirl with thoughts he stood up. Trini and Zach looked up from their quiet conversation when he stood up.

"Jase where are you headed?" Zach asked "I am going to look around for a bit" Jason replied before leaving his room. "Well lets go follow him, I'm curious as well" Trini said as they too got up and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry The Hufflepuff Part Three 

AN: well here is part three, This is my main project, If I can keep a muse long enough it may span 20 to thirty chapters, we shall see. I could also use a Beta reader, if anyone is interested PM me otherwise don't yell at me if my grammar is lousy ok!, The Goodwill games will take place in '96, instead of '94

"" spoken word

_Thoughts_

**_important documents_**

(#)(#) Telepathy

$$ Parseltongue

&&Gryffintongue

()() Badgertongue

// Raventongue

Summary: Harry Potter finds out the truth of who he is and Where he came from before he begins his first year. He is also taken from The Dursleys, by his paternal GrandParents, He finds out about his Inheritance and more!

D/C: I do not own Power Rangers, Harry Potter, or Any other Shows,Books, etc. That I may or may not Crossover with. I only own what I create, oh yes and I do not make money off of this.

WITH JESSICA,OLIVIA LOCKE, SAM, AND HERMIONE

Jessica was pacing around in front of the sofa in the Rec room, Olivia was sitting down looking at her with barely veiled amusement, Hermione was sitting down in the chair to the left of the couch, engrossed in Hogwarts a History. Sam was busy working on her Potions Essay. "Jess! Calm down your going to wear a hole in the carpet!" Olivia said with a smirk at her friend and leader

"Jess is upset over that Brunette yelling at her" Hermione answered for her 'Big Sister'.

"Is he cute?" Olivia asked with a teasing smirk "yes" Sam said without looking up "No! He was such a jerk, and those chocolate Brown eyes so not melting!" Jessica declared hotly, Indignation making her crystal blue eyes light up.

"Rrriiigggghhhttt and denial is a river in egypt" Olivia said with a smirk

"Actually Livvie, it is" Hermione corrected absently, to which Livvie just shrugged.

BACK WITH HARRY

After the excitement wore off Harry just sat on his bed staring off in space. _Why me! All I want is to be a normal kid, now I'll have to either kill a nearly immortal... thing or be killed myself. stupid prophecy._ Harry stood up and began pacing.

_How am I supposed to beat him, I'm only 10, I only just found out I'm a wizard, now I have to work really hard at learning anything I can. I hope I can make everyone proud of me, maybe Grandma and Grandpa can help me train, maybe I should ask Jason, Trini, Zach, and the others I met to help me_ Harry stopped pacing and decided to go and look for the people he was just thinking about.

Harry walked down the hall lost in his thoughts _Not only do I have to destroy Voldemort, I am the heir of at least FIVE Families!, this is just too much_ Harry was pushed out of his reveries when he bumped into his cousin Jason. Harry would have fallen backwards if Jason hadn't caught him. "sorry just got lost in thought" Harry mumbled.

"Thats alright it happens to the best of us, anything you want to talk about?" Jason asked as they walked over to the doors of Helga and Godrics Suite.

"I just found out that there was a Prophecy that states that I either have to kill or be..." Harry replied as they entered the suite and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hem Hem" Jason cleared his throat and carefully averted his eyes, his cheeks were stained red with a blush. The couple on one of the desks sprang apart as if burnt, and quickly righted they're clothing.

"Jason! Harry! don't you know how to knock!" Helga ground out annoyed at being interrupted. Godric who looked slightly more composed than his wife looked at the two children in amusement at they're embarrassment. "What can we do for you?" He asked in a lazy drawl.

Harry who was mumbling "my eyes.. burned into brain.. Ack!" was brought back to reality by that statement. "I was wondering If you guys could help me train to take down Voldemort?" Harry said in a determined voice.

Helga walked over to Harry "Of course we will! give us a couple of days so we can come up with a schedule" Helga replied in a brisk tone. "Lets go find the other teenagers" Jason said using any excuse to escape the room.

Jason and Harry then beat a hasty retreat, afterwords Godric walked over to Helga and pulled her back into his arms for a deep lingering kiss. After a few minutes Helga pulled back. "later" she said in a smoky whisper.

BACK WITH JASON AND HARRY

After they left the room the embarrassed duo, met up with Trini and Zach "You look like you saw your parents making out" Zach commented tactlessly, too which Trini elbowed him in the ribs "OW quit doing that it hurts" Zach mock pouted with his trademark grin. Jason and Harry blushed a deeper shade of red. "You did!" Trini burst out with a giggle.

"Its Just they are OLD" Jason said in an embarrassed tone. Sam, Jessica, Olivia, and Hermione walked up the stairs to go change in their rooms. "Actually the average wizard can live about 300 to 400 years, unless they are killed in battle, and are fertile well into their 200's" Hermione said as she caught sight of the embarrassed duo, her eyes mainly were drawn to Harry.

Jessica and Jason were shooting eachother fertive glances. "I'm Jason Scott, sorry for my behaviour earlier, usually i'm better behaved" Jason explained Jessica gave him a shrewd look before sighing "I'm Jessica Black, the shrimp over there is Sam McCall" Sam shot her friend a 'If looks could kill' Kind of glare Jessica however, just ignored it. "The one who looks almost Identical to Sam is Olivia Locke, We just call her Livvie, and your forgiven" Jessica just grinned a feral looking grin "For now" before walking over to her door and entering her room to change.

Sam and Livvie shot each other amused looks before turning to the four new guys "Jason, I would watch out for pranks if I were you" Sam said deciding to take pity on the cute man Jessica unknowingly likes.

"Why?" Jason asked confused "Jessica is the biological daughter of Sirius Black, one of the infamous marauders, trust me she isn't above pulling a few pranks" Livvie said with a smirk. "Isn't Sirius Black the one who betrayed my Uncle James?" Jason asked in a tight tone of voice "What are you guys talking about!?!" Harry cried out in vexation.

"Sirius Black is a wrongfully imprisoned man, He was never even given a trial, It was that filthy Rat Peter Pettigrew that did it!" Helga snapped as she stepped out of the room, "We will discuss more on this later, for now go get changed dinner will be ready in a Half hour, Harry come with me, we will see if you can fit in your fathers old clothes until we go shopping" Helga said in a no-nonsense tone that would brook no arguments.

"Yes ma'am" They all chorused in a chastised tone reserved for students who were being scolded for being naughty. They quickly scampered off in the direction of their rooms, all but Harry who had a nervous but hopeful look on his face.

"I get to to wear my fathers clothes?" Harry asked excited to finally see anything that actually belonged to his parents. Helga gave him a small smile. "Yes, but only temporarily, Tomorrow after our meeting with Madam Pomphrey, and Madam Bones, we will go to Gringotts after that, to firmly establish you as the heir of the Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin lines. If there is still time in the day we will go shopping, if not than it will be the day after tomorrow"

Harry felt slightly overwhelmed by all that information. "Do I have to be the heir of all those families?" Harry asked. Helga sighed as she began leading him to a room furthest down the wing.

"Harry before I answer let me tell you what being heir to an ancient line entails" Helga paused as Harry gave her a nod then continued."Generally speaking you get a large fortune, Heirlooms, Political clout, And in some Family lines extra powers". Helga said then she unlocked the door of the unused room and opened the door. It was like walking into a timewarp, Quidditch posters adorned the walls, with players zipping in and out of posters playing an endless game.

Harry and Helga sat down on the bed. after explaining some of what Harry could expect, Helga then got up and began shuffling through the closets and came back out with a few robes in red, gold, Black, Blue, Silver and green.

"Go try these on, see which one fits you."Helga said as she handed him the robes, Harry then entered the ensuite bathroom, as he was changing Helga went back inside the closet looking for muggle clothing that would come close to fitting him.

IN JESSICA"S ROOM

Jessica had just finished getting changed into her Emerald dressrobes with a Silver band around the bust, when her communicator started glowing red. "I think I better find Helga or Godric quick!" Jessica exclaimed before running out of her room, her robes billowing behind her.

She spotted Godric beginning to walk down the stairs. "Godric my Communicator is glowing red again!" she yelled as she caught up with him.

"Thats not good, It only glows when Zordons tube has been shattered!" Godric said extremely worried. #Helga we need to get to Angel Grove NOW!# Godric telepathically sent to his wife. #DON'T scream in my head!# Helga scolded her husband #Ok I just finished finding Harry some clothing. Get everyone that can teleport, and get Jason,Trini and Zach, and let the elves know we won't be eating here tonight# Helga sent.

Godric took a deep breath then yelled "HERMIONE,LIVVIE, SAM, JASON,TRINI, AND ZACH!! REPORT TO THE hALLWAY IMMEDIATELY!!" Godric yelled out, then snapped his fingers and a small houseelf appeared "We won't be eating here tonight, tell everyone else that they will be on they're own" "yes master" The elf said before popping back to the kitchens.

After all of the teens and one pre-teen appeared he explained the situation. Jason was checking out the way Jessica's robes fit her nicely. As he was finishing an extremely worried Helga came marching forward looking very much like a fierce badger, a confused Harry trailed behind her.

"Godric I'll take the group, I want you to tell Poppy and Amelia that a sudden situation came up that needed our immediate attention" Helga said in a firm tone that would brook no arguments. Godric just nodded, knowing through previous experience that it is better to go along with her, than to try and stop her when she goes into 'leader mode'. He then apparated out, Helga then shepherded the rest of the group around her. "Right then hold on tight" Helga said in a brusk tone of voice, after everyone held onto eachother, She placed one arm on Jason's shoulder before she group apparated them into the destroyed remains of the Command center. Harry looked vaguely sick after that. "Sorry Side-along apparation has that effect on first time travelers" Helga said in an amused tone

They arrived there just as Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Adam, Kim, and Aisha forced the broken doors open. "Alpha What Happened!" Helga cried as she ran over to the shattered tube. Tommy strode up to Helga "Who are you, How did you get in here?" Tommy demanded snapping into leader mode.

"Relax Bro, Thats my Grandmother you are talking to" Jason said as he walked over to diffuse any possible confrontations. Hermione and Harry looked around them in a sad kind of Awe. Trini and Zach were holding hands as they were catching up with their friends on what they had missed. Jessica, Sam and Livvie gave eachother a look and shrugged before heading over to the shattered tube.

"Ay Yi Yi It was terrible, Ivan Ooze managed to get through the doors, He and Zordon exchanged words, then He started blasting everything in sight, including Zordons tube." Alpha said in a tone that would sound close to tears on a human. At this point everyone were near tears.

"Rangers" Zordon groaned in a tired voice. That got everyones attention, everyone gathered around. "Thank goodness you are all here, Hera I'm glad you showed up" Zordon croaked out in a weak voice.

"Save your strength Zordon" Helga said with tears falling down her cheeks. Zordon just continued talking. "I'm afraid its all gone, The Power, the weapons, all of it, the Power Rangers are no more, Ivan Ooze has won".

"Zordon you can't leave us!, ever since you came into our lives you've been like a father to us all!" Kim cried out. After whiping her tears away Helga walked over to Alpha. "Is there enough power for one last Teleportation for them?" she asked pointing to the six current Rangers. "Yes but getting back they'll be on their own" Alpha answered. Everyone but Kim walked over "There is a way to get your powers back." Helga explained. Jessica, Livvie, and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Your sending us to Phaedos aren't you?" Billy asked getting an inkling as to what is going on. Helga gave him a grave smile. "Yes, I'm also Sending Jason, Trini, Zach, Harry, Hermione and Sam to accompany you there. Hermione When you get there tell Dulcea what has happened" Helga replied.

"Why aren't you sending Livvie and I?" Jessica asked Helga in a confused tone. "I need you two to stay and defend against Ivan Ooze until they get back" Helga said.

"Ok Alpha activate the teleportation sequence now" Helga said after Kim joined them, Alpha then did what he was asked to do, The Six current rangers teleported out. Helga concentrated, then reached into her Sub-Space Pocket and pulled out five blank morphers, and mentally concentrated adding the coordinates to teleport too, then handed the morphers to the remaining six people.

"May the Power protect you all" Helga said with a teary smile. "And you as well Grams!" Jason said and the six left before Helga could chastise him. "I hate when he calls me that! It makes me feel so old!" Helga griped. Godric Teleported in at that point. "Hate when Who calls you what?" Godric eloquently asked.

"Jason called her Grams again" Livvie said. earning a teasing growl from Helga. "Well dear we are in our 90's technically" Godric broached carefully. "Godric want to sleep on the couch for the next month?" Helga asked in a Saccharine sweet tone of voice. "No dear, I'm sorry" Godric said in a dutiful tone of voice.

Helga then turned to Livvie and Jessica, who both looked vaguely amused by the by-play between the adults. "Ok You two are to go out and patrol, if anyone asks who you are and what you are doing here, say that you are on vacation, and are here to watch the Goodwill games" Helga told her remaining two rangers, who nodded and then teleported out.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm not good at writing action sequences, so forgive me If it is lousy ok. Well this chapter was kind of annoying.

"" spoken word

_Thoughts_

_**important documents**_

(#)(#) Telepathy

$$ Parseltongue

&&Gryffintongue

()() Badgertongue

// Raventongue

Summary: Harry Potter finds out the truth of who he is and Where he came from before he begins his first year. He is also taken from The Dursleys, by his paternal GrandParents, He finds out about his Inheritance and more!

D/C: I do not own Power Rangers, Harry Potter, or Any other Shows,Books, etc. That I may or may not Crossover with. I only own what I create, oh yes and I do not make money off of this.

Jason and the others arrived only a couple of minutes after the current team did. Harry landed on his arse with an "oof" Hermione landed with an ease of someone who was use to teleporting.

"Here you go Harry" Hermione said with a small giggle as she leaned down to help Harry up.

Sam landed with ease having gotten used to taking portkeys, She observed her surroundings seeing the current team heading over here. Jason, Zach, and Trini motioned for Hermione, Harry, and Sam to follow them over.

Tommy walked over to Harry, Hermione, and Sam "I'm Tommy, this is Kimberly" he said pointing to his girlfriend who stood beside him smiling at they're new friends. Then a guy in red stepped forward .

"I'm Rocky, This is Aisha" He said pointing to the beautiful African-American teenager standing next to him. "I'm Billy" The sandy-haired Teenager wearing Blue. A quiet Asian Teenager spoke up "I'm Adam and your Harry Potter! Aren't you?" He asked the shocked ten year old.

"Yes I am Harry Potter" Harry said in a soft voice retreating into the usual shell he used at the Dursleys. _'Where is Dudley when I need him' _ Contrary to what the Dursleys think Dudley and him got

along pretty well when no one was around.

"I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you all" Hermione said using the proper manners her Godmother insist she always use. Then she nudged Sam who was still searching for possible dangers.

"I'm Sam McCall, nice to meet you all, lets get going so that we can stop Ivan Ooze" Sam said before starting in the direction Helga had told them all in training.

"Come on Harry!" Hermione said grabbing his arm shaking him out of his thoughts.

Jason, Tommy, Billy, Zach, Rocky, and Adam started after them.

"They look so cute!" Kim gushed to Trini and Aisha. Who nodded in agreement, before starting off after everyone else.

After a few minutes Hermione and Harry caught up to Sam, who had stopped to let everyone else catch up. She scanned the air having begun to sense dark auras,

Just as everyone caught up to each other, A large group of large, black Bird-like things appeared and started attacking them. Sam automatically started attacking the monsters, she kicked one in the head than leaned down and did a sweep kick getting the next ones. Hermione quickly began punching and kicking her way to her friend, and surrogate sister.

Jason, Tommy, and Rocky teamed up and started tearing through their group of opponents. Aisha, Kimberly, and Trini were demonstrating their various skills on their group.

Harry started showing great promise as he, Billy and Adam worked together on their groups. However as soon as those Tengas were destroyed a larger group showed up and quickly overwhelmed our heroes.

Just as the Tenga's were going in for the kill, A cloaked warrior Jumped down from a high cliff where

she had been observing the goings on for quite some time. After she landed on her feet she removed her cloak to reveal her as a beautiful young warrior. Not wasting time she took apart her two-part staff and began twirling them around making a loud whistling noise that quickly sent the Tenga's packing.

Just as Tommy went to approach her she quickly took one half of her staves and swept his legs out from under him.

Hermione stepped forward before anyone could stop her "Dulcea, Helga sent them" Here she pointed

at everyone else "to attain the great power, Ivan Ooze has escaped" Dulcea gave a rueful shake of her head. _She will be the death of me_ Dulcea thought before stepping away from Tommy.

"Follow me, we have quite a bit to travel before we reach the Sacred plateau" Dulcea said before leading the group of tired young warriors in the right direction.

MEANWHILE BACK ON EARTH

After all the young warriors left Helga turned back to her old friend. She concentrated on where she wanted to appear and arrived 'UP THERE' wearing the requisite Golden robes that the highest elders wore. Her entrance startled most of the elders there. Gideon looked at Helga with a genuine smile, It wasn't often that his friend appeared.

"Helga what A pleasant surprise" Gideon said as he walked up to her and gave her a warm hug.

At that moment two White lighters and an Angel Of Death appeared. "Mom!" one of the Whitelighters, a Male with Messy Raven hair yelled as he tackled her in a death grip often referred to as a hug.

"James Oswald Potter!, let her go before you cut off all her circulation!" A pleasant sounding female voice scolded the male who let his mother go with a sheepish smile. Helga let a small smile appear on her face, though her worry still remained.

"But Lily flower, Its been awhile since I saw her, and and I missed her, and and I never get to go down there anymore, but You get to see our nephew Dudley" James whined sounding like a petulant child. Lily rolled her expressive green eyes, though Helga could see Lily trying to hold back a smile.

The Blonde Angel of Death decided to make his presence known. "Sorry to break up this little reunion , but I thought Helga would be relieved to know that Zordon of Eltar is not on anyones list anytime soon" Then he vanished to go do his job.

After he left Lily responded to James "1. Dudley is my charge, and it is thanks to me that he at least was nice to him when no one was around." Lily said

Helga quickly intervened "Why don't both of you stay down at Gryffindor castle, you would have to clip your wings though, and prove to the world that you are alive, or we could make it so that the kids at the castle are your only charges" Helga said

"That will be an excellent idea" Gideon chimed in.

Lily and James gave each other a look and then turned to Helga. "We agree to everything but clipping our wings, we feel that we can protect Harry this way" Lily answered . "Well first lets head back to Zordon" Helga said. Just then all three of them heard a ringing in their ears

#Help! Aunt Lily!, Uncle James! Anyone!# They heard the anguished voice of Dudley Dursley.

Lily looked ready to rip apart WHOEVER dared hurt her charge. They all orbed out together, and arrived to see Dudley lieing barely conscious on the living room floor. Petunia was looking at a faraway spot in front of her, her eyes lifeless. Vernon strided back into the living room holding a darklighter's bow.

"I knew that you would show up if I hurt your charge" Vernon said with a sneer.

"You would do this to your own son you sick bastard!" James snarled as he stepped forward heedless

of the danger.

"Oh but he's not my son now is he James, He's your brother Gordons, The bitch I married slept with

him the day she was supposed to marry me" Vernon said spittle flying from his lips.

Godric orbed in just then with a good looking sandyhaired man in his thirties. "Get Dudley then leave" Gordon said as he readied himself for a fight. Helga leaned over and grabbed ahold of Dudley as everyone but Gordon and Vernon orbed out.

They arrived back into the command center to see another young Brunette trying to clean up the debris with Jessica and Livvie.

The young brunette turned to her step-mother with a smile. "Hi Stepmother, It's been a while" She said in greeting.

Jessica and Livvie turned around and saw that indeed Helga, and Godric did return but she also had company.

Jessica B. gasped in shock as she saw her supposedly dead godparents carrying a chubby blond haired boy between them.

Livvie too looked on in shock, at the return of one of her best friends godparents resurrection. "Hi Sweetie hows the team this year?" Helga asked as she hugged her stepdaughter, who was also named Jessica.

Jessica P. sighed "Well aside from the fact that Gordie is letting the money get to his head, everything is fine." Jessica P. said as she went and hugged her father "Hi daddy" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie weren't you supposed to be bonding with that Tall, dark-haired teenager who barely lets another male get with in ten feet of you?" Godric asked his youngest daughter not sure if he should be happy with that teenage male or not.

"his name is Dean Portman, but I just call him Deannie, and yes but I uh.. kind of .. sort of.. slipped him a sleeping draft so he should be out of it for a while" Jessica P said in a somewhat innocent tone.

"meaning he was bothering you with his protectiveness, and you fed him the draft in order to be left in peace" James said with a proud smirk at his youngest sister, who he unfortunately never got to meet in person.

Jessie P. shared his smirk as she hugged him and Lily, then looked down at the nearly unconsciuos boy.

"Who is he?" she asked curiously as the boy in question fully woke up. "I'm Dudley Dursley" he answered in a confused tone of voice. "He is actually my son" Gordon said as he orbed in.

"That explains why I was the only one in that place who didn't actually hate Harry" Dudley said. All this time Alpha was working on getting the viewing globe operational.

MEANWHILE BACK ON PHAEDOS

A couple of hours after meeting Dulcea our group of weary warriors finally reached the Sacred Plateau. "What do we do now?" Tommy asked as Dulcea walked up to an alter at the North of the temple ruins.

"Now we will call upon the sacred animal spirits of the Ninjetti" Dulcea answered in her mysterious voice as she prepared the sacred powder.

"Everyone gather around the fire" Hermione said as she took her place, followed by Harry on her right, and Sam on her left, everyone else followed suit. After a minute Dulcea turned towards the group.

"Inside each of us is a Sacred animal waiting to be let free" Dulcea said in her mysterious voice.

"Look deep inside yourself and feel yourself connect with your spirit" Dulcea said and then blew the powder into the fire as everyone looked deep inside themselves. The fire blew out blue smoke afterwards the teens and two Preteens wore Ninjetti robes.

Dulcea first came to Hermione, "Hermione you have reached the next level of Ninjetti and are now able to communicate with your animal spirit and all cats in general."

Then she came to Harry "Harry you are The Badger, Fierce and Loyal." Harry smiled at that.

next was Sam "Sam you are the Cougar, beautiful and independent" Sam also smiled.

Then she came to Jason " Jason you are the Lion, King of the Jungle" Jason nodded satisfied with his animal.

Trini was next "Trini you are the Panther, Sleek and swift" Trini didn't look entirely surprised to hear that.

Next was Zach who looked puzzled "Zach you are the Coyote, Clever and swift" Zach then looked pleased with that answer.

Next was Aisha, "Aisha you are the bear, Swift and Unstoppable" Aisha was grinning like a fool at that.

Rocky was next "Rocky you are the mighty Ape" Rocky just shrugged.

Billy was next " Billy You are the Wolf, Cunning and Swift." Billy shared a smile with Zach.

Adam looked embarrassed "Adam Whats wrong" Dulcea asked in concern when she came to him. "I'm a frog" he mumbled "Yes a frog, they often represent metamorphoses " Dulcea explained then reached Kimberly.

"Agile Kimberly light as a feather you are the crane." Kimberly smiled brightly.

She finally came to Tommy "Tommy you are the Falcon winged Lord of the skies." After she said that everyone stepped away from the fire.

Dulcea strode to the edge of the plateau, opposite from where they came. "The path you seek is there through the newola Jungle, but be aware you will be tested along the way" Dulcea said then started to walk away.

"Your not coming with us Dulcea" Aisha asked. Dulcea sighed then replied.

"If only I could, one step beyond this plateau and I will begin to age as rapidly as Zordon is now"

After that everyone went on their way.

As they were entering the Jungle Jason asked Hermione "Can you tell us what to expect?" Jason asked Hermione gave a smirk that was reminiscent of Jessica Black.

"nope its part of the fun to not know" she answered then walked up next to Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm not good at writing action sequences, so forgive me If it is lousy ok.. One thing I do know is that Harry will be a HufflePuff hence the title.

"" spoken word

_Thoughts_

_**important documents**_

(#)(#) Telepathy

$$ Parseltongue

&&Gryffintongue

()() Badgertongue

// Raventongue

Summary: Harry Potter finds out the truth of who he is and Where he came from before he begins his first year. He is also taken from The Dursleys, by his paternal GrandParents, He finds out about his Inheritance and more!

PHAEDOS

After walking a couple of hours in the Jungle, the first exciting thing occurred. Just after Kim, walked past a dinosaur Skeleton, It came to life. Kim started screaming as the Dinosaur gave chase. "Kim!!" Tommy yelled in concern for his girlfriend.

The others just stood back, to stunned to move, although Hermione didn't look that stunned. "You knew that was going to happen didn't you?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Sam, Trini, and Jason looked at Hermione with looks that clearly said 'And you didn't warn us?', Hermione answered "Its part of the quest" Just as Tommy pulled the vertebrae connector bone, which caused the skeleton to collapse.

Tommy stood up slightly shaken, "Good thing those study sessions paid off" Billy quipped. After congratulating Tommy, they continued on.

Everything went smoothly after that, except of course when they reached the monolith. They saw that six stone figures were guarding it. "There was only one when I was here last" Hermione muttered. As the 11 warriors approached the figures sprang to life.

Sam, Kim, and Aisha took on one. Alternating between kicking and punching it.

Hermione and Trini, took on another one leading it high up on the cliffs.

Jason and Tommy, took on another one and quickly made short work of it. They then went and helped the girls.

Harry and Billy took on another one and also quickly made short work of it.

Rocky and Zach Took on one and quickly dispatched it as well.

Adam took on the last one, which was apparently the toughest one.

Tommy went over and helped Sam, Kim, and Aisha finish off theres.

Jason helped Hermione and Trini finish theres off.

Harry, Billy, Rocky and Zach helped Adam finish his off. Just as they were going to catch they're collective breath's The monolith opened up and they were surrounded by they're spirit animals, The power and energy welled up in each one of them until, with a blinding flash of light, all 11 of them transformed into full ranger mode.

MEANWHILE

"So I get a choice of staying in England with my Grandparents, or moving to the United States?" Dudley asked after he got an explanation from his father.

"That is the essence of it." his aunt, who was only a couple years older answered with a nod.

Jessica B. and Livvie stood up and stretched after helping Alpha repair the viewing globe.

"While this conversation was entertaining Livvie and I have to patrol" Jessica B. said before yelling

"Ninjetti! Kitsune!" and transformed into her ninjetti form.

"NinJetti Raven!" Livvie yelled following suit, 'Kitsune's' color was a burgundy red version of the Ninjetti outfit. While 'Raven's' color was black.

"May the power protect you" Alpha said before the girls teleported out.

"What about Harry?" Dudley asked as he thought about the second person to like him unconditionally. The first person who actually love him unconditionally, and try and discipline him was his supposedly dead Aunt Lily.

"You would still be able to see him during the Holidays, as we all get together for the American Holiday Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, and most importantly Birthdays" Jessica P. said with a cheesy grin that was so over the top, that he couldn't help but smile. He got the feeling that she would be his favorite Aunt.

Gordon looked at his watch, gave a low whistle then turned to Jessica. "We should get back, I think Dean is probably awake now" Gordon said to his youngest sister and ward. The last part was in a teasing tone.

Jessica just shrugged with a little smirk on her face. "In all seriousness though we need to get back and Practice for the match against Iceland that is coming up" Gordon continued the teasing tone gone from his voice as he placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder.

"Think carefully on who you want to live with" Gordon said to Dudley before he Side-A-Long Apparated them back to his office.

Helga turned to James, Lily, And Godric.

WITH LIVVIE AND JESSICA B.

Raven and Kitsune teleported in the middle of a street with A bunch of parents walking like zombies.

#this is definitely Ivan's work# Kitsune said to her friend telepathically.

#lets go check it out# Raven replied before they each cast non-verbal notice me not charms on themselves before they followed the zombified parents. As they were following the parents, Raven bumped into the only adult who wasn't Zombified. "I'm so sorry.." Raven trailed off as she got a good look at the man she bumped into.

He was Tall, lithely muscled, with shoulder length raven coloured locks, and mysterious brown eyes. As she looked into his eyes she felt a jolt go through her. He must have felt it too, Cause his eyes narrowed and she felt a slight pressure in her mind that clued her in that he was trying to invade her mind.

She followed the invading 'thread' into his mind and learned his name, Caleb Morley, that he was a vampire, and that he was searching for the reincarnation of his lost love. That was as far as she got before she was ejected.

"That wasn't very nice ... Olivia" He admonished with a slight growl in his tone. Using the name he had just barely gleaned, before she blocked him, and invaded his mind. "Fair is Fair... Caleb" Raven said in the same tone he used.

"You are a witch, interesting" He said pondering out loud. Raven's eyes narrowed "got a problem with it?" Raven asked dangerously.

Kitsune just looked on in amusement at the bantering her friend was engaged in with this stranger. _Better step in before she trys to stake him_ Kitsune thought, she had the rare curse/ability, depending on how she looked at it, of being able to tell, if a human is a human, or a magickal creature hybrid, like her uncle Remus.

Kitsune touched her friend's shoulder reminding Raven of her presence "Come on Raven we have to continue our patrol, your...er.. flirting with this vampire can wait til later" Kitsune said.

"'Til we meet again Fair Olivia" Caleb said with a smirk than vanished into thin air. Raven just stood there for a minute wondering what was going on before she and kitsune continued to follow the parents.

After a while the Z.P or Zombified Parents as the girls silently dubbed them stopped at a weird looking site, and waited for the purple goober to give them orders, which were to start digging up his machines. After a while of observing things they decided to head back. As they were leaving they saw a kid who could only be eleven also begin to leave the Site.

#lets go see who he is# Kitsune said telepathically to Raven.

#My thoughts exactly# Raven said still shaken from her encounter with Caleb.

After they hurried to him they greeted him in a low tone.

"What are you doing here kid, this place is dangerous" Kitsune said in a reassuring tone.

"I'm Fred, not Kid" Fred said vaguely insulted that he was still referred to as a child at the lofty age of 11.

"Our apologies Fred" Raven said in an amused tone. "Back to the question, What are you doing here?" Kitsune asked.

"My dad wasn't home when I got back from a friends house, I walked in yelling for him, then I saw my jar of Ivan's Ooze on the counter, opened, with a little spilled onto the counter. I then left to go look for him and I saw the Zombified Parents wander off and I followed them here." Fred said in a worried tone.

"And you want to help right" Raven said figuring out what he wasn't saying.

Fred just nodded fearing that they would say he was too young.

#Could we let him help# Raven said telepathically to Kitsune.

#It IS too dangerous to let him fight but perhaps he could help us by alerting the other kids# Kitsune replied.

"We will let you help" Kitsune began Fred looked up slightly shocked that they would let a eleven year old help them.

"but only if you promise not to try and fight. You can help by going to where ever the kids could be congregating at, and warning them of the dangerous situation ok" Raven continued.

"I promise, I won't let you down" Fred said before taking off to where a party was being held.


End file.
